The Bus Stop
by hcsp1
Summary: Modern AU. RotBTD. Four complete stragers with different backgrounds are waiting at a bus stop for the exact same bus. Adapted from a short college assignment.
**Okay, so I was given this writing assignment of having a few people from different backgrounds wait at a bus stop with little to no dialogue. Halfway through writing it, I figured the RotBTD characters could fit into what I wrote and I decided to upload it here with some minor changes.**

 **Hope you will like it and please leave a review!**

* * *

It was a dark afternoon, darker than an ordinary afternoon would usually be, as a young man with brunet hair made his way to the nearest bus stop. He wasn't entirely muscular but not scrawny at the same time, he wore a red T-shirt with black Runs writing printed over it and regular pair of brown pants.

He made it to the empty bus stop, taking a seat for he knew he will be waiting for some time until his bus would arrive. After he waited for about five minutes, the brunet sighed and pulled a small notebook out of his pocket along with a pencil and started doodling.

The young man liked drawing mythological creatures in his spare time and since he had some spare time with no one looking at him, he decided to work on some of his less-advanced drawings.

Shortly after he started doodling, two voices which sounded feminine entered his ears. The brunet shifted his attention from his sketchbook back to the bus stop, now accompanied by two more girls.

One of the girls was blonde with a really long hair which almost reached her bottom, and she wore a purple dress while holding a few shopping bags in her two hands. The other girl was a red-head with a really large mane of curls, and she wore a teal shirt with a giant white X printed on the front of it.

After noticing the two girls were about to turn their attention towards him, the brunet quickly closed his sketchbook and shoved it back into his pocket before looking back at the sidewalk underneath him. As he felt their stares landing on him, the young man slowly turned his head and his eyes in their direction. Once he saw that the two girls were really looking at him, he quickly returned his gaze towards where it was a second ago.

Noticing how shy and lonely the guy sitting at the bus stop was, the blonde girl attempted to wave at him with a simple smile in an attempt to calm him down. The red-head lightly shoved her friend, shaking her head as if to say they shouldn't bother. Realizing her friend was probably right; both of them started looking in the direction of which the bus should come from.

Shortly after, another guy arrived at the same bus stop. His hair was silver-white, most likely dyed, and he wore a blue hoody shirt with a pair of light-brown pants. At first, this guy didn't pay any attention to the other three people at the station, as he casually leaned against the side of it with his hands inside the shirt's pockets.

Realizing the bus should come any second now; the guy with the hoody checked his watch in order to see what time it was. After checking on the time, he noticed the other three people who were there. "Excuse me," He said, gathering the attention of the two girls and the young man. "Has line 71 passed already?" He asked if the bus line which he needed had already passed by the station, indicating that he missed it.

The blonde girl was the one to respond with a shake of her head. "No. We're waiting for that line as well." She answered.

The red-head didn't add to the conversation, believing her friend said everything that was needed; while the brunet nodded his head, confirming that he was waiting for the same bus line.

Once that short conversation ended, another silence followed. The girls continued to look in the direction the bus should come from with a glimmer of hope that it will arrive shortly, the guy with the hoody continued to lean against the other end of the stop while watching the skies, and the young brunet man still sat on the bench.

Around a minute into the silence, the brunet realized that the other people accompanying his wait weren't paying him much attention. Upon noticing it, he thought there will be no harm in him resuming his drawings if these strangers aren't looking at him. Quickly, he pulled out his small sketchbook again and quietly flipped the pages back to the drawing he worked on.

As he put on the last details of his latest drawing, the artist felt like someone was watching him again. Upon getting that feel again he turned his look upwards, the other guy's face greeting him as he did. Realizing the stranger has seen his imaginary drawings; the young man quickly closed the sketchbook and attempted to hide it.

The sound of laughter made him stop his actions and look back at the blue hoody wearing person. "Why are you so ashamed? These are really good." He said, causing the brunet to look at him in surprise.

Following a nod of gratitude from the young artist, the white-haired person turned from the other guy to the two girls still waiting for the bus. A quick whistle came out of his mouth, gathering their attention as he waved for them to come over.

The two girls looked at each other for a second, realizing they had nothing better to do, and headed towards the two guys. Once they arrived, the guy with the hoody shoved the brunet, encouraging him to let them see his drawings.

After receiving the sketchbook from its owner, the girls flipped through the pages of the many drawings. The blonde constantly nodded her head as she appreciated the tiny details put into each and every single one of these sketches, while the red-head let out an impressed whistle as she observed the hand-drawn mythological creatures.

Once the brunet started to get comfortable with these three people he didn't know, a bright light caught all of the four's attention. The light belonged to a bus arriving at the station, proving to be the bus line that they were all waiting for.

They didn't waste another second waiting as they all hopped inside the public transport, leaving the station behind them.

The bus was beyond full, all of the seats already taken by various people. Luckily, the four managed to spot enough chairs at the back of the bus for all of them. They quickly fill the four seats, the boys sitting across from the girls.

A short silence surrounded them until the brunet made the bold choice of thanking them for their complements on his drawings. They told him it was no big deal and the conversation went on from there…

* * *

 **Nothing all that special, I'm aware, but it was fun adapting a small school project to a one-shot. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please leave a review if you've got something to say, and I'll catch you all next time!**


End file.
